


At Kamski's

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, kamski is swimming, multiple chloes, three to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Chloe and Kamki talk





	At Kamski's

"Chloe, why don't you join me?" Said Elijah, swimming in his red pool.

"Sure!" She said before disappearing into the room next to the swimming room.

After a couple of minutes, two Chloes entered the room in blue bikinis.

"Chloe, may you call hostess Chloe over? I have a word with her"

The Chloe on the right nodded and walked back into the other room.

The other Chloe walked towards him and set Kamski's towel on a chair.

She sat on the border and jumped inside, very careful not to splash.

The previous Chloe came back with the hostess, who seemed nervous, but intrigued.

"Androids are now free, huh?" He spoke. "What are you gonna do now?"

"You're not... disappointed? You will scold me, won't you." She bit her lip

"No, it's alright. I planned this to happen. What will you do now?"  
"I... I don't know. This is new to me. I'm... confused... and scared."

"Symptoms of deviancy." He remarked. "You can go now. Go on, you're free."

"You can't do this!" She cried "I don't know where to go! Please."

"Alright, alright. You can stay, but I'd like to know why you deviated"

"I... I have no idea"


End file.
